<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 months later by debrasdyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466256">6 months later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debrasdyke/pseuds/debrasdyke'>debrasdyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debrasdyke/pseuds/debrasdyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a really short idea that popped into my head. It's how I imagine Lucifer and Chloe meeting again in Season 5 but we'll see what happens :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe has been struggling. She’s gone six months without a word from Lucifer, she thinks about the safety of everyone but couldn’t he at least come to visit? Her mind is rushing with anger and pain when Maze steps into the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>“Wanna go get some drinks?” Maze says while walking towards the door</p><p>She thinks about it for a second, they’ve had mini tribe nights almost every other day since Lucifer and Eve disappeared and it can’t be healthy for her. All the pain they’ve been going through has only led to excessive drinking and consistent downward spirals. Work hasn’t been fun either. Chloe gets questions like Where’s that crazy partner of yours? Or Why isn’t your partner showing up? She always says that he’s dealing with some family issues which is partly true. While Ella completely understood, Dan was a different situation. When he noticed Lucifer wasn’t showing up anymore, he had the audacity to go up to Chloe and ask if he had run off to Vegas again. She got so mad she wanted to curse him out but they were in the precinct so she kept to herself and gave him a dirty look. They needed to discuss the issue, not keep drinking though.</p><p>“No, we shouldn’t” she replies</p><p>Maze stops in her tracks, staring at Chloe</p><p>“Um, why not”  Maze responds, slightly confused</p><p>“We need to talk about the issue. Not drunk”</p><p>“Listen Decker, I don’t want to talk about the issue” She snaps back</p><p>Chloe takes a second to breathe, she feels like crying. “I get that ok, this isn’t fun but drinking away our problems doesn’t help. We both miss Lucifer and I know you miss Eve”</p><p>“You’re right, I miss Eve, but drinking makes it sting less”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do” she argues “Maybe we need to take a step back and talk with Linda or something”</p><p>“We do talk to Linda” Maze says, frowning.</p><p>“Yeah, after four shots of tequila and some vodka” Chloe sighs, “And It always ends with nothing solve”</p><p>The conversation continues on, Maze wants to go out and drink while Chloe wants nothing more than to do something that actually contributes to her mental health.</p><p>“Maybe we sh-” Maze suddenly halts as a large crash comes from the front of the apartment.</p><p>Chloe whips her head around to see an ash-covered Lucifer, wings and all standing at her front door.</p><p>“Chloe” He chokes out “Chloe are you, ok” He’s shaking and hurt, something or someone had clearly attacked him. He attempts to take a step forward but hisses in pain.</p><p>Chloe runs up to him while Maze just watches from the kitchen</p><p>“It’s ok I’m ok” Chloe whispers as she touches his face. “Just breathe I’m here I’m ok” She strokes his cheek gently.</p><p>“I-” Lucifer suddenly stumbles back against the wall and falls to the floor. Chloe rushes to support him</p><p>“Lucifer what happened” Her eyes are starting to water and she chokes on her words “Who- what- did this to you”</p><p>“Bloody demons, There was fighting, two of them got past me, I rushed here to make sure you were ok” His voice is shakey.</p><p>Maze steps in from the back “I’ll go find them” she twists one of her knives in her hand and sprints out the back door.</p><p>Now it’s just Chloe and Lucifer. Sitting together. On the floor.</p><p>Chloe presses her hand to Lucifer’s forehead against a large cut oozing blood “Lucifer your head-”</p><p>“It’ll heal”</p><p>Suddenly she can’t hold it in anymore. One tear falls, then another, and soon she’s crying harder than she ever has before. Lucifer pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair.</p><p>“It’s alright don’t cry” A single tear falls down his cheek. “It’s gonna be alright”</p><p>“Don’t leave me” Chloe whispers</p><p>“I won’t” he brings his wings out from under him and raps them around them.</p><p>So many things are rushing through her head but she’s happy he’s here in the moment</p><p>Lucifer plants a kiss on her forehead and continues to hold her as the wings glow a soft golden color. They stay there huddled together for hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>